Para Toda La vida
by papillon69
Summary: Bella termina su relacion con Jacob. Y su mejor amiga Alice, le organiza una cita a ciegas con el mejor amigo de su novio... OC


_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto, sí es mía**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

**Rating M (+18)**

**(Lenguaje fuerte)**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

_**"Un poco de terror siempre es necesario."**_

_**Mao Zedong**_

_**Bella POV**_

_**-Alice estás loca, no puedo usar esto**_. Dije señalando el disfraz que me había obligado a ponerme. Era un vestido negro ajustado que se pegaba a cada curva de mi cuerpo. Con un poco de encaje por aquí y por allá, que iba en conjunto con unas medias de red y unos zapatos de tacón que parecían trampas mortales. Y la cereza del pastel eran unas pequeñas alas de vampiro y unos colmillos falsos. Me mire al espejo que estaba frente a mí pensando que tendría que estar loca para salir a la calle con ese atuendo aunque fuera Halloween.

_**-Bella te ves hermosa, aparte recuerda que te estamos arreglando para que el perro de Jacob te vea y recuerde lo que se está perdiendo.**_ Me dijo dándome una mirada muy picara.

Yo suspire.

Jacob había sido mi menor amigo de la infancia, un apoyo cuando mi padre había muerto, y luego se había convertido en mi primer amor, habíamos sido novios por casi 5 años. Ahora me daba cuenta que habían sido una pérdida de tiempo. Un tiempo precioso que no regresaría. Después de semanas de comportarse de forma extraña, un día el me pidió de forma muy misteriosa que nos encontráramos a cenar. Yo ingenuamente pensé que me pediría matrimonio y me sentí tan emocionada, que estúpidamente le hable a Alice para contarle mis sospechas, ella insistió en arreglarme para tan importante ocasión, y así fue como termine usando un hermoso vestido azul, ropa interior para la ocasión y unos zapatos que se parecían a los de hoy. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al llegar al lugar y ver que Jacob iba en vaqueros y una playera. Allí empezó el desastre de mi noche. Después de una horrenda cena, un Jacob poco platicador, y un vestido que me hacía sentir incomoda. Trate de romper la tención iniciando la plática yo.

_**- Jake, ¿Querías decirme algo?**_ Trate de sonar inocente.

_**-Bueno, Bella, tú sabes, esto es algo difícil.**_ Se paso una mano por su cabello. Nunca lo había visto tan nerviosos en su vida.

Coloque mi mano sobre la suya y le sonreí. _**–No hay nada en este mundo que pueda ser tan malo Jake, así que dime qué pasa. **_

El trato de sonreírme, pero no lo logro. Después de respirar unas cuantas veces el me miro fijamente a los ojos. Y en su mirada vi algo que en ese momento no pude reconocer. El tomo mi mano y empezó a hablar.

_**-Bella, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, has sido mi mejor y primer amiga durante toda mi vida y una novia estupenda.**_ Suspiro _**–Pero solo eso, nuestra relación de novios no avanza y ya no tenemos esa chispa que teníamos al principio, nuestra relación ya es monótona y predecible y creo que antes de que nos lastimemos el uno al otro, será mejor que terminemos. Por favor Bella no me odies. No quiero perder tu amistad.**_

Yo lo mire por largos segundos, sin comprender sus palabras. Y por un segundo mi mundo se derrumbo. El no me iba a pedir matrimonio al contrario quería terminar nuestra relación. Un nudo se formo en mi garganta y desde entonces no se ha aflojado, pero él no tenía porque enterarse de que había roto mi corazón, tenía que mantener mi orgullo intacto. Así que trate de componer mi rostro sorprendido y dibuje la mejor sonrisa que pude, creo que fue una mueca por la cara de susto de Jacob.

_**-Bueno esto es un alivio. Saber que tú te sientes de la misma forma. Yo no sabía cómo decirte todo esto, no quería lastimarte tampoco. Pero bueno ya que tú tocas el tema, estoy en total acuerdo contigo. Yo también ya no me siento agusto con esta relación de hecho hace meses que la siento como una piedra de molino. **_Mi voz salió sin titubeó, logre mantener mi orgullo intacto. Pero todas esas mentiras que había dicho, si yo fuera pinocho ahora tendría una nariz de un kilometro de distancia.

Lo mire de nuevo y me di cuenta que él no se sentía ofendido de hecho se veía aliviado. Esto me lastimo mucho más. Que tonta podía ser, yo pensando en matrimonio e hijos, una casita blanca y en el vivieron felices para siempre y en lo único que pensaba él era en deshacerse de mí.

_**-Bueno Bella es un gusto saber que no estás molesta conmigo, y que aquí no paso nada.**_ Dijo el sonriendo. Yo lo mire un segundo y el dolor se convirtió en enojo, ¿Aquí no paso nada? Solo te di cinco años de mi vida. Claro que yo no era vieja a mis 24 años aun tenía toda la vida por delante, pero que fuera tan cínico para decirme eso. Idiota, he estado saliendo con un idiota y no me había dado cuenta.

Yo le sonreí un poco más creíble. Y me puse en pie. _**–Bueno ya que hemos hablado de esto, tengo que dejarte porque quede de ir con Alice a un nuevo bar.**_ El me miro algo extrañado, porque me conocía perfectamente. Yo no era de ir a bares, fiestas, ni lugares muy concurridos. _**–Eso explica que estés tan arreglada, pensé que lo habías hecho por mí. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que soy un tonto, seguro Alice te convenció para acompañarla, esa chica está loca Bella no creo que sea bueno que te relaciones con ella. **_

Yo hice una mueca de disgusto ahora me daba cuenta que por más que tratara de que Alice y Jake se llevaran bien nunca lo conseguiría, Alice siempre me decía que Jake era un perro y él decía que ella estaba loca. Pero en estos momentos prefería quedarme con la loca que con el perro.

_**-Bueno de ahora en adelante no tendrás que preocuparte más por mi amistad con ella, ya no es asunto tuyo. Así que si me disculpas me marcho. **_ Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Salí lo más dignamente del restaurante, camine muy erguida por la calle directo a la casa de Alice y allí me derrumbe, llore por horas, comí litros de helado, y un montón de galletas mientras escuchaba como Alice lo insultaba con un vocabulario que harían que un camionero se sonrojara.

Pero la cosa no mejoro con el tiempo, cuando creí que nada podría sorprenderme más, por casualidad me entere "por algunos amigos en común" que Jacob ya salía con Lea una compañera de trabajo. Esas bien intencionadas personas me hicieron saber que él se veía muy emocionado con esta nueva relación y que si todo iba bien pronto tendríamos una boda.

Alice se puso como loca y lo volvió a insultar con un lenguaje mucho más ingeniosos.

Alice era lo único bueno que tenía en mi vida. No solo era mi mejor amiga, era como la hermana que nunca había tenido. Y por ella estaba vestida de esta forma. Se había enterado de que Jacob y su nueva novia iban a ir a una fiesta de disfraces por halloween y había insistido en que nosotras también asistiéramos y le mostrara a Jacob lo que había despreciado. Al principio me había parecido una idea fantástica, pero ahora ya vestida me parecía un completo error.

No era que fuera una chica fea, con mi metro sesenta, mi cabellera castaña, mis ojos color chocolate y mi piel blanca. No se podría decir que fuera muy sexy, algo que nunca me había importado hasta ahora. Lea era todo lo contrario a mí, una chica con curvas exuberantes, grandes senos y una estatura que podría compararse a la de cualquier modelo. ¿Como yo, una chica normal podría competir con ella?

_**-Alice, esto no es buena idea, nunca podre compararme con Lea. **_

Alice me dio una mirada molesta.

_**-Bella recuerda que esto no lo hacemos solo por "el perro", también lo hacemos para divertirnos un poco, ¿Hace cuanto que no te tomas una noche de descanso? ¿Una noche para divertirte?**_

Yo la mire como si me hablara en otro idioma.

_**-Exacto. Hace siglos, no me extrañaría que ya se te hubiera olvidado como coquetear. Aparte hoy quiero presentarte a alguien.**_

Yo hice una mueca. Los amigos de Alice eran muy raros.

_**-Eso no es necesario, yo…**_

_**-Shhhhh, sin escusas, Jasper quiere que conozcas a su mejor amigo Edward. Y yo también quiero que lo conozcas. Es encantador, no sé porque no lo pensé antes.**_ Me dijo dando saltitos muy emocionada.

Yo hice una mueca de nuevo. Jasper el novio de Alice era muy extraño, nunca lo había visto de día, siempre la visitaba de noche. Alice decía que era porque era un Artista y dormía de día y trabajaba de noche. Y esto no se me hubiera hecho raro si alguna vez el se hubiera mostrado de día, pero nunca lo hacía. Aparte miraba a Alice entre enmaromado, como si ella fuera la única mujer en el mundo y como si fuera el manjar más exquisito del mundo. Si se que suena raro, pero es así. ¿Alguna vez han visto a un hombre muerto de sed? Como sus ojos están perdidos, y como todo cambian cuando ponen un vaso con agua frente a ellos, como su mirada se vuelve anhelante, dispuesta a saborear esa agua, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pues así miraba Jasper a Alice y no es que me molestara, Alice era muy mayorcita para cuidarse sola. Simplemente me hacía sentir incomoda, como si fuera un voyeur viendo algo que no debiera.

Y no quiero que crean que él me caía mal, de hecho, era de las pocas personas con las que puedo entablar una conversación sin tartamudear. Me hacía sentir muy agusto en su compañía.

_**-¿Edward? ¿Que los amigos de Jasper no pueden tener nombres normales?**_ Le dije con una sonrisa.

Se encogió de hombros. _**-Si ya sé que es un nombre un poco anticuado, pero él es una gran persona. Un verdadero caballero, ya verás que te cae muy bien. Es doctor y trabaja en urgencias en el hospital genera. **_

_**-No me digas que también trabaja de noche y duerme de día. **_

Si no conociera a Alice diría que se movió nerviosa.

_**-Bueno, sí pero es porque prefiere trabajar de noche en urgencias, dice que los accidentes más interesantes suceden de noche. Pero eso no tiene nada de extraño, tú sabes que los horarios de los doctores son muy raros. Así que no empieces a hacerte ideas donde no las hay. Deja término de arreglarte el cabello y trata de no descomponerlo, caerte, arruinar el maquillaje, mientras yo termino de arreglarme hoy va a ser una gran noche Bella.**_

Yo suspire y trate de relajarme, tenía una sensación de que algo importante iba a pasar hoy, y que mi vida como la conocía nunca volvería a ser igual. Y no sabía si esto me gustaba o no.

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊

┊

_**Edward POV**_

_**-Jasper esto es ridículo, ¿Qué hacemos aquí, en una tonta fiesta de Halloween?**_ Mire de reojo a mi alrededor a un montón de desconocidos, bebiendo, bailando y lo peor, disfrazados como estúpidos personajes de terror. Podía distinguir a una momia, con un montón de vendas a punto de caer. A su lado un hombre lobo que también podría ser un osos con un asico muy largo. Una mala imitación de un hada, con unas alas horribles y un brillo por todo su cuerpo tan falsos como un billete de 3 dólares. Moví la cabeza. Y no es que me molestara halloween, era una gran fiesta. Lo que me molestaba era que los humanos trataran de representar un mundo que no conocían, que si fueran consientes de que existía seguro dejarían de sonreír.

Y es que en la vida real los hombres lobos no lucían así. Era algo extraordinario ver a un hombre cambiar en lobo, como su cuerpo se retorcía mientras todos sus huesos se rompían, se alargaban algunos y otros se acortaban, sus piernas y brazos se convertían en patas y todo eso daba paso a una de las criaturas más poderosas y letales del mundo sobrenatural.

Y se estarán preguntando, ¿cómo este tipo sabe todo eso? muy fácil, quiero que lo tomen con calma, si están paradas siéntense. No se asusten no les hare daño. Pero yo soy la otra criatura más poderosa del mundo sobre natural y si mi leyenda es tan vieja como la del hombre lobo, de hecho en su mundo han escrito sobre una supuesta rivalidad entre nuestras razas, pero todos esos cuentos son mentiras, nosotros somos aliados, tratando de sobrevivir en un mundo que alguna vez fue nuestro y que los humanos invadieron sin más, desplazándonos a la oscuridad, al anonimato. Tratando de olvidarse de nuestra existencia.

Si soy un vampiro.

Jasper me dio un codazo y me saco de mi ensoñación.

_**-Edward no te lo tomes tan personal, recuerda que hoy es un día para divertirnos y olvidarnos de todo. Dejar de ver la vida tan enserio, recuerda que después de los primeros 2 siglos la vida pierde su encanto. **_

Yo solo gruñí.

Jasper pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me jalo hacia el lugar donde estaba el bar. Pasamos junto a un Frankenstein que parecía bastante real. Junto a un ángel que era tan sexy que parecía una diablita. Pero a lo largo de mi vida había visto mujeres muy hermosas que ya a estas alturas no me impresionaba tan fácilmente.

Cuando por fin llegamos al bar, pedimos dos whiskies. Era cierto que no podía emborracharme ya que mi organismo desechaba rápidamente el alcohol de mi cuerpo, pero si tomaba lo suficiente, en un periodo de tiempo corto, podía sentirme aturdido un buen rato.

El cantinero que estaba disfrazado de pirata, con una camisa con holanes, unos pantalones negros, botas a las rodillas y un parche en el ojo. Nos entrego nuestros tragos. Yo tome el mío y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, deje vacio el vaso.

_**-Dame otro**_**.** Grite para que me escuchara sobre la música.

El chico me vio, y se encogió de hombros.

_**-Jasper teníamos que vestirnos así de ridículos, ya sé que es halloween pero no podíamos escoger otro disfraz que no fuera este.**_ Dije señalando mi disfraz del conde Dracula, me sentía tan ridículo, con mis ajustados pantalones de piel, la camisa blanca que hacía que mi piel se viera mas pálida de lo que ya era, una capa negra con rojo y unos ridículos colmillos eran el toque final. Me sentía como una versión bizarra de mi mismo.

Jasper empezó a reír.

_**-¿Conoces una mejor fecha para burlarnos de nosotros, de lo que representamos?**_ Me dio esa mirada sabionda que siempre me daba cuando sabia que tenia la razón.

_**-Necesito otro trago. **_

_**-Edward tómatelo con calma no queremos que te aturdas, recuerda que estamos esperando a Alice y a su amiga Bella.**_

Yo gruñí de nuevo. No solo odiaba a las multitudes, la música moderna había perdido su encanto, los humanos habían perdido el respeto a lo que no comprendían. Todo eso podía soportarlo. Pero lo que más odiaba sobre todo eso, era que mis amigos trataran de concertarme citas a ciegas.

Como si yo no pudiera encontrar mis propias mujeres, pero como ya dije después de algunos siglos, todo pierde su encanto, hasta las mujeres, cuando has visto una ya las has visto a todas.

Y no es que estuviera cerrado a las relaciones, claro que no, pero las mías eran cortas, de una noche y no más. Porque en este planeta no hay nada mejor que la suavidad de una mujer, sus curvas, su olor, su tacto. Solo de pensar en eso me excitaba. Pero solo eso.

Estaba seguro que algún día llegaría la mujer de mi vida, podría ser hoy o mañana, o en un siglo o dos. A todos nos llegaba el momento. Pero hasta que así fuera yo podría disfrutar de buenas folladas y nada más.

_**-Jasper sabes que Alice me cae muy bien y estoy seguro que será una gran hermana, una muy mandona hermana, pero no creo que su amiga sea mi tipo. **_

Jasper me miro y sonrió, como si supiera un secreto y no fuera a contármelo. Y es que últimamente lo veía muy contento y no era para menos, había encontrado a su alma gemela, a su pareja prometida.

Como vampiros y como toda creatura sobre natural éramos muy sexuales y la madre naturaleza nos había dotado con un libido muy activo que solo nuestra pareja destinada, nuestra alma gemela podía saciar esa necesidad de tener sexo. En pocas palabras dejaríamos el sexo por el amor y es que en el momento en que encontrábamos a nuestra pareja, todas las otras mujeres dejaban de tener importancia para nosotros. Solo podíamos ser conscientes de esa mujer.

Jasper ya había encontrado a la suya. Alice. Se habían conocido por una casualidad del destino en un bar, y Jasper lo había sabido en el instante en que olio su esencia en el lugar. Dijo que fue como oler el mejor perfume en el mundo algo exótico, embriagador, no pudo detenerse hasta encontrar a quien pertenecía ese olor. Y así es como había encontrado a la pequeña duende sentada en la barra coqueteando con el barman. Jasper había enfurecido porque su mujer coqueteara con otro, si no hubiera sido porque yo estaba con él y lo detuve el pobre tipo había terminado en el rio muerto.

Nuestro otro amigo Emmett también había pasado por lo mismo, una noche había regresado caminando a casa, y había escuchando un ruido en un callejón, pensando en que estaban asaltando a alguien entro en el callejos esperando ayudar al pobre tipo. No se había encontrado con un asalto, pero si con algo mucho más desagradable, cinco tipos estaban tratando de violar a su mujer. Solo con olerla se había puesto como loco. No pudieron reconocer a los tipos después de que termino con ellos. Había salvado a Rose de una experiencia traumática ahora eran muy felices juntos.

Así era como todos mis amigos estaban encontrando el amor, menos yo. Suspire. Yo admiraba a esas mujeres, en vez de salir corriendo cuando se enteraron de que sus hombres eran vampiros. Lo habían aceptado como si solo fuera algo normal. Yo esperaba que mi mujer se tomara las cosas tan bien como ellas dos. Bueno primero tenía que encontrarla. Claro.

_**-Bueno. Estoy seguro de que Bella te va a caer muy bien. Es una gran chica, algo tímida, pero muy buena amiga. Y la pobre ha pasado por tantas cosas últimamente.**_

Yo lo mire sin hacer la pregunta verbalmente.

_**-El idiota de su ex la dejo, porque según su relación no iba a ningún sitio. **_

Yo rodé los ojos, esa era la típica excusa de los hombres, estamos mejor como amigos, no eres tu soy yo. Y dos segundos después ya estaban con otra mujer.

_**-El típico estúpido.**_ Dije como si nada.

_**-Si hermano, y no sabes lo que ella sufrió, la verdad está mucho mejor sin el tipo, pero se merece una buena noche de diversión y allí es donde tu entras. Quiero que trates de conocerla y hacerte su amigo. **_

Yo rede los ojos.

-_**Jasper tu sabes que eres como mi hermano, pero no quiero hacer de niñera de la mejor amiga de tu novia.**_ Dije con una voz como a un niño que le han dicho que tiene que hacer su tarea de matemáticas.

Jasper empezó a reír. -_**Ya verás cuando la conozcas, te apuesto a que me vas a agradecer el pensar en ti como su pareja esta noche. **_

Yo iba a gruñir de nuevo, pero en ese momento un olor que nunca había olido llego a mis fosas nasales. Aspire más fuertemente para reconocer que era. Llene mis pulmones con ese olor, Pero fue peor. Mi cuerpo se calentó, mi sangre empezó a correr más rápido por mis venas. Mis manos empezaron a sudar y mi pene se puso duro de inmediato. Sentí una necesidad muy fuere de hundirme en un caliente centro.

No sabía que me estaba pasando, un segundo estaba rodeado por un montón de gente disfrazada bailando y un segundo después estaba ansioso por hundir mi polla en un caliente capullo.

Tenía que encontrar de quien provenía ese delicioso olor.

Sentí que alguien me tocaba el brazo y mire hacia mi derecha. Era Jasper que me veía un poco confundido.

_**-No sé qué me pasa amigo. Necesito encontrar de donde proviene ese olor. **_

_**-¿Qué olor Edward? ¿De qué hablas?**_

_**-Del olor mas delicioso que he olido en mi vida. **_

Algo en mi cerebro se prendió y comprendí todo. Mi pareja destinada estaba allí, en algún lugar. Tenía que encontrarla. Mis padres me habían contado de la necesidad de estar con esa persona, en cuanto la oliera. Pero siempre pensé que exageraban, y sabia que esto empeoraría cuando probara su sangre. No podría apartarme de ella nunca más.

Sin decir una palabra más me zafé del agarre de Jasper y empecé a seguir el olor, que me llevaría hasta el amor de mi vida.

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊

┊

_**Bella POV**_

Como de costumbre habíamos llegado tarde a la fiesta, Alice había tardado más tiempo del esperado en arreglarse. No es que estuviera muy deseosa de ir al bar, pero odiaba llegar tarde y mas sabiendo que alguien nos esperaba.

-_**Cálmate Bella, recuerda que estamos aquí para divertirnos. Jasper ya sabe que llego tarde a todos lados, así que no se molestara.**_ Eso me encantaba de Alice lo despreocupada que era.

Empecé a ver a mí alrededor. Y me di cuenta que este lugar estaba muy lleno. Por donde quiera que mirara veía, fantasmas, brujas, vampiros, piratas, princesas, diablitos, etc, etc, etc,

Empezamos a caminar un poco pero era casi imposible con tanta gente, di un paso y me tropecé con el disfraz de alguien por poco me caigo pero pude mantener el equilibrio.

_**-Bella, mejor espérame aquí, no quiero que te mates con esos zapatos, voy a buscar a Jasper me dijo que está en la barra y venimos por ti. No te muevas de este lugar.**_

Yo asentí entre Jasper y Alice sería más fácil que me vigilaran para no matarme con estos zapatos.

Junto a mi había una pareja vestidos del Sr, Darci y Elizabeth Bennet, de orgullo y prejuicio bailando una música que a sus personajes los hubiera escandalizado en su época. Y eso me hizo recordar lo maravillosa que era esta fiesta. Hoy era un día donde todo lo que nos daba miedo el resto del año, podía convivir con nosotros. Hoy era el día en que los niños que regularmente le tenían miedo al monstruo que se escondía en su closet, convivían con él y se divertían juntos.

Y eso me recordó que yo tenía que dejar de tomarme la vida tan enserio, que si mi novio me había dejado por otra mujer. Aun existían más hombres, y seguro alguno de ellos me apreciaría más de lo que me había apreciado Jacob. Con ese pensamiento en mente decidí divertirme como no hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero mi alegría duro un segundo, cuando iba a dar un paso para ir a buscar a Alice y a Jasper, una pareja que iba bailando tropezó conmigo y casi caigo al suelo, si no es porque un hombre vestido de Conan el bárbaro me agarro de la cintura y me sostuvo.

_**-¿Bella?**_

Una voz muy conocida me hablo.

Un poco sonrojada por lo que acababa de suceder voltee a ver al gran hombre delante de mí. Y después todo el color dejo mi rostro. Era Jacob. Y junto a él estaba Lea disfrazada de Xina. Y en ese momento me sentí tan fuera de lugar.

_**-Hola Jacob.**_ Dije zafándome de su agarre. _**–Lea. **_Dije con el mismo tono monótono.

Jacob me recorrió con una mirada conocedora, cuando un hombre desea a una mujer. Eso rápidamente levanto mi orgullo. El muy patán no había querido tener intimidad conmigo, porque decía que me respetaba y quería que nuestra noche de bodas fuera especial. Idiota.

Lea en cambio me dio una mirada llena de odio, como si quisiera sacarme los ojos. De repente me sentí un poco intimidada. Di un paso hacia atrás y me tope con un fuerte pecho. Unos brazos me abrazaron por la cintura. Por un momento me puse tensa, pero algo en la forma en cómo esta persona me tocaba y algo mucho más extraño, su olor, me tranquilizo y simplemente me relaje contra él.

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊

┊

_**Edward POV**_

Camine por el lugar siguiendo el olor y fue cuando la vi, la criatura más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida y no es que fuera una de esas bellezas que se ven a primera vista. No, la suya era una belleza más conservadora. Seguro que a primera vista no la notabas pero si tenías la fortuna de verla una segunda vez, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate te atraparían. Iba enfundada en un vestido negro de vampiresa que se pegaba a su piel, dejando una extensión bastante considerable desnuda de su cremosa piel. Nadie la miraba, todos estaban ignorándola, como una hermosa flor en medio de un pantano. Quise gritarles. Hey despierten esa hermosa mujer esta allí, mírenla.

Para mi suerte nadie la notaba, ni siquiera la estúpida pareja que bailaba junto a ella, el iba de Conan y ella de Xina. Y un pensamiento cruzo por mi mente, él la iba a empujar y ella caería. Y como si lo hubiera invocado eso mismo sucedió. El paso junto a ella haciéndose el gracioso con su novia y empujo a mi pareja. Un gruñido horrible salió de mi garganta, el tipo junto a mi me miro con los ojos muy abiertos y corrió hacia el otro lado del salón. Camine rápidamente hacia mi pareja, pero me detuve de nuevo para ver como el tipo la tomaba por la muñeca para estabilizarla. Y allí fue cuando por primera vez en toda mi existencia sentí celos. Era algo extraordinario nunca los había sentido, era como, cuando eres un niño y tus papas te regalar ese coche de bomberos que tanto deseabas y no quieres que nadie lo toque, solo tu quieres jugar con él, y cuando tus hermanos tratan de tomarlo tú lo escondes para que nadie lo vea.

Pues así me sentí yo en ese momento, quise arrancarle la mano al tipo para que dejara de tocar la piel de mi pareja, esa piel solo me pertenecía a mí. Camine lentamente como un cazador vigilando a su presa, ese tipo no vería la luz del día de nuevo. Lentamente aseche a mi presa y fue cuando lo escuche.

_**-¿Bella?**_

Ella levanto la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, el sonrojo que bañaba sus hermosas mejillas desapareció de inmediato y pasaron a un blanco, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Observo al tipo y con la más hermosa voz que hubiera escuchado ella dijo.

_**-Hola Jacob.**_ Dijo zafándose de su agarre. _**–Lea. **_Dijo con el mismo tono monótono.

Así que esa era Bella la amiga de Alice, sonreí por primera vez no me costaría nada darle la razón a Jasper por concertarme una cita a ciegas, la mejor amiga de Alice era mi pareja destinada. Pude haberla conocido hacia meses, pero por mi estúpido orgullo no lo había hecho. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para compensarla por mi error.

Camine hacia ella mientras sentía como su estado de ánimo cambiaba, la había visto unos segundos y ya podía leer sus emociones en su cara, temor. Eso hizo que la vestía dentro de mí se pusiera alerta ante el peligro. Nadie dañaría a mi pareja. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y fue cuando se topo con mi cuerpo, pase mis brazos por su cintura, llenándome de su aroma. Ese aroma que me volvería loco de lujuria. Por un momento ella se puso tensa, pero algo sorprendente paso, ella se relajo bajo mi agarre y se acomodo contra mi cuerpo, eso me hizo sentir como el hombre más grande del mundo. Sabiendo que nunca la dejaría salir de mi abrazo.

Pero primero me tendría que deshacer del estúpido.

_**-Bella, mi amor aquí estas. Te he estado buscando.**_ Dije lo suficientemente alto para que el tipo me escuchara.

El me dio una mirada extrañada. Y luego miro a Bella. El tipo se acerco hasta nosotros.

Yo agarre mas fuerte a Bella, no quería que el tipo se acercara. Solté un lado de su cintura y extendí mi mano en un saludo.

_**-Hola, Soy Edward el novio de Bella, ¿Tu eres?**_

El tipo de nuevo me vio confundido y tomo mi mano como un zombi, _**-Hola soy Jake, amigo de Bella. **_

_**-Mucho gusto Jake,**_ dije su nombre como si fuera un insulto. _**–Bella no me había hablado de ti. ¿Tienes mucho tiempo de conocerla?**_

Eso hizo que él se viera dañado, yo sonreí. Punto para mí.

_**-Bueno.**_ Miro a Bella. _**–Ella y yo nos conocemos desde niños.**_

_**-Bueno puede que se le olvidara mencionarte. Ya sabes cuando uno está enamorado se olvida del resto del mundo. ¿Verdad amor?**_ Dije incluyéndola en la plática. Ella no volteo a mirarme solo asintió con la cabeza.

Ese movimiento hizo que el idiota la viera fijamente como una novia traicionada.

_**-¿Tienen mucho tiempo de salir? **_Pregunto

_**-No, solo unas semanas, pero fue amor a primera vista. En el instante que la vi supe que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Fue como si la tierra se abriera bajo mis pies, no podía creer que esta hermosa mujer estuviera sola y sin compromiso, que idiota dejaría ir a una mujer tan especial como ella.**_ Dije con toda la intención de ofenderlo.

Los ojos de Jacob se prendieron como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza, yo me prepare para una lucha. Pero la zorra que iba con él lo tomo del brazo.

_**-Jake vámonos ya, esta conversación me aburre.**_ La zorra dijo pasando una des enormes uñas rojas por la piel del brazo del perro. El la miro y asintió.

_**-Gusto en haberte conocido Edward. Bella.**_ Y sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Solo por ser un buen chico le perdonaría la vida, pero si se acercaba a ella de nuevo no seria tan benevolente. Los mire desaparecer entre la multitud.

Bella se movió y se soltó lentamente de mi agarre, pero solo para darse la vuelta y verme directamente a los ojos. Y no me equivoque cuando pensé que sus ojos me mostrarían todo lo que su cuerpo, alma y corazón me prometían.

_**-Gracias,**_ dijo con un susurro de voz. Que si no fuera por mi excelente oído no habría escuchado.

_**-¿Por qué?**_ Pregunte.

_**-Por ayudarme a salir de esa situación tan incómoda. Supongo que tú eres Edward el amigo de Jasper. **_

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Ella me sonrió y su rostro cambio, una luz la ilumino, y en ese momento me prometí que yo trataría de siempre verla sonreír.

La tome de la mano. Y la mire a los ojos.

_**-¿Quieres ir a un lugar más tranquilo?**_ Pregunte.

Ella me miro sorprendida y se sonrojo de inmediato. Se quedo quieta unos segundos que parecieron años. Pero ella asintió, mi corazón latió de nuevo con regularidad. ¿En qué momento se detuvo?

La tome por la cintura protegiéndola como el tesoro que era.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del bar ella se detuvo. Y me miro haciendo una mueca, que hacia una pequeña arruga en su frente.

_**-¿Qué sucede?**_ Pregunté, pasando un dedo por la arruga para tratar de borrarla.

_**-Se me olvido que vengo con Alice, será mejor que vaya a buscarla y le diga que estoy contigo, no quiero que se preocupe por mí. **_

Aparte de hermosa considerada, eso me hizo sonreír.

_**-No pasa nada, ella y Jasper saben que estás a salvo conmigo. No se preocuparan por ti.**_

Ella solo asintió y nos pusimos en marcha hasta el estacionamiento. Caminamos bajo la luz de la luna que hoy brillaba mucho más. Hasta llegar a mi coche, le abrí la puerta del conductor. Y la ayude a subir, cuando estuvo acomodada le abroche el cinturón de seguridad. Cerré la puerta y corrí al otro lado del coche. Cuando estuve listo arranque el coche con dirección a un lugar privado. Donde nadie nos molestara.

Maneje concentrado en el camino, aunque no era necesario ya que mi instinto de vampiro me hacía ser uno de los mejores conductores del mundo, pero no quería asustar a Bella, así que mientras ella miraba. Por la ventana yo la veía discretamente.

Todo el camino lo hicimos en silencio, por primera vez en mi vida me hubiera gustado tener el don de leer la mente, para saber que pensamientos tenía esa hermosa cabecita. Tendría que ser paciente hasta que ella quisiera compartirlos conmigo.

La lleve a un claro que había cerca de la carretera a mi casa, la carretera era secundaria así que nadie nos molestaría, ya que todo mundo usaba las carreteras principales. Lo que más me gustaba de este lugar era la vista del cielo y las estrellas.

Cuando me sentía solo venia en este lugar y miraba las estrellas por horas, esperando que mi compañera también las estuviera viendo en algún lugar del mundo. Y hoy por fin podría compartir este lugar con ella.

Me estacione bajo un árbol. Apague el motor y me quede viendo la inmensidad.

_**-¿Qué hacemos aquí?**_ Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

Yo le sonreí.

Me encogí de hombros.

_**-No lo sé, solo quería enseñarte mi lugar favorito para pensar. **_

Ella me miro a los ojos. Y me sonrió tímidamente.

_**-Edward, yo…**_ se quedo callada.

Un rulo de su cabello caída por su hombro, alce mi mano y lo enrede en mi dedo.

_**-¿Tu que, hermosa? **_Su cabello era tan sedoso y olía a fresa. Mmmm mi fruta favorita.

Ella se sonrojo.

-Yo no hago esto nunca.

La mire extrañado, ¿Ella no hacía qué?

_**-¿Qué?**_

Suspiro.

_**-Esto**_ dijo abriendo sus manos. _**–Subirme a un coche con un extraño.**_

-Bueno ya somos dos. Yo no acostumbro subir a cualquiera a mi coche. Pero tú y yo no somos extraños, estamos destinados a estar juntos por toda la vida. En cuanto las palabras dejaron mi boca quise retirarlas. No quería asustarla. Sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirar los míos.

_**-¿Tu también lo sientes? **_Me pregunto.

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-Esto, nunca me había sentido así por nadie, como si te conociera de toda la vida, regularmente soy tímida y me incomoda estar con extraños, pero contigo me siento muy segura, como si fuera lo correcto estar contigo.**_

Yo sonreí.

_**-Es lo correcto, somos es uno para el otro.**_

Ella me sonrió y se acerco hacia mí, pensé que quería verme más de cerca, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Al principio me quede quieto como una estatua, pero cuando sentí su lengua rozar mi labio, mi control salió por la ventana. Mis manos viajaron por su cuello tocando su piel. Y no me había equivocado era muy suave. Continúe explorando su cuello, su espalda. Mientras el beso se hacía más demandante.

Tocarla ya no era suficiente, quería más. Quería tocarla por todas partes. Saborearla.

Lentamente baje su vestido hasta sentir como sus senos quedaban libres. Me separe de ella cortando el beso para poder verla.

Y frente a mi tenia las dos más hermosas montañas, con dos pezones color melocotón, que al sentirse observadas se pusieron duras como piedras. Eso era una invitación clara. Me incline y me metí uno de sus pezones a la boca. Sentí como todo su sabor lleno mi boca, haciendo que salivará más. Empecé a amamantarme como un niño hambriento. Bella empezó a gemir. Agarro mi cabello y lo jalo más hacia ella. Esto hizo que me excitara mucho más. Cambie de pezón, no quería que pensara que lo estaba desairando. Lo chupe, lo mordí. Lo jale. Esta era la mejor experiencia de mi vida y era porque no era solo sexo. Estaba haciendo el amor con Bella. Y lo comprendí todo desde el momento en que la mire por primera vez. La ame, como nunca amare a otro ser en esta tierra. Ella será la única. Este pensamiento debería haberme golpeado como una piedra de una tonelada. Pero no sentí pánico, solo me sentí en paz conmigo. Nunca más estaría solo.

Mi mano viajo más hacia el sur y empecé a rozar sus piernas, subiendo y bajando hasta llegar a sus muslos. Podía sentir su excitación en el aire. Sin pensarlo roce su ropa interior, era de encaje eso me hizo gemir sobre su pezón.

_**-Edward.**_ Ella gemía mi nombre.

Alce mi cabeza y solté su pezón con un pop.

_**-¿Qué necesitas Bella?**_

Ella se sonrojo.

-_**No lo sé, solo sé que necesito mas.**_

Sus palabras no tuvieron sentido en un primer momento, pero después, todo cobro sentido, Bella era virgen. Yo sería su primer hombre en todo.

_**-¿Tu nunca has estado con un hombre?**_ Pregunte tontamente.

Ella bajo su mirada y negó con la cabeza.

Algo dentro de mi creció, como un cavernícola que va a marcar a su mujer. No podía esperar para hacerla mía. Pero no aquí en mi coche. Quería amarla por horas, llevarla al orgasmo y luego cuando estuviera tranquila, la penetraría hasta derramarme en su interior.

_**-Bella mírame.**_ Le dije mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla para que me mirara. Ella lo hizo. -_**No tienes de que avergonzarte. Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en la vida. De haber sabido que tu serias virgen yo también me habría mantenido célibe, ahora me avergüenzo de no haberlo hecho, yo no soy digno ni de tocarte.**_

Ella me miro por un momento y sonrió. _**–Me alegro que tu tengas experiencia. Me dijo. Al menos uno de los dos sabe qué hacer. **_

_**-¿Quieres que continúe? **_Pregunte

Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Y me incline para besarla de nuevo, un beso lento para que se tranquilizara, no la iba a hacer mía en el coche pero por lo menos le daría su primer orgasmo.

Ella correspondió mientras tomaba con una de mis manos uno de sus pechos y lo acariciaba jalando su pezón. Con mi otra mano, seguí hacia abajo. Rozando lentamente su piel.

Cuando no pude más. Roce sobre su ropa interior y la sentí muy húmeda, esto me hizo gemir sobre su boca. Seguí tocándola, ella estaba perdida en mi beso. Lentamente moví la ropa interior hacia un lado y si había creído que la piel de sus senos era suave, no estaba preparado para la suavidad de su coño. Estaba depilada totalmente, como un bebe. Y eso me éxito mucho mas. A lo largo de los años había tocado innumerables mujeres, pero ninguna como mi mujer. Quería ir lento pero mi control había salido por la ventana, así que lentamente introduje un dedo en su centro. Estaba muy apretada y húmeda, cuando empecé a moverlo lentamente sentí como su crema bañaba mi mano.

Me separe un poco sin dejar de mirarla y sin sacar mi dedo de su interior.

_**-Bella estas tan apretada, tu coño esta tragándose mi dedo nena. **_

_**-Edward…**_ ella se sonrojo.

_**-¿Te gusta que te hable rudo nena?**_

Ella me miro y asintió.

_**-Sabes a mi me encanta hablar cuando hago el amor. Quiero que sepas todo lo que voy a hacerte cuando te lleve a mi casa. **_

Todas mis palabras las acompañe con movimiento de mi dedo, Follandola como si fuera mi pene.

_**-Te voy a desnudar completamente, y te voy a besar por todos lados. Ella abrió los ojos. Así es nena te voy a besar aquí donde tengo mi dedo. Te voy a comer completamente saboreando tu crema y sabes quiero que me bañes la cara con ella. Quiero olerte toda.**_ Eso debió gustarle porque sentí como su coño se contraía contra mi dedo.

_**-Cuando te haga llegar al orgasmo. Voy a abrir tus piernas y me voy a hundir hasta el fondo en este apretadito coño. Y te voy follar duro y rápido, te voy a marcar como mía, nunca nadie más te mirara sin saber que eres mi mujer. Voy a entrar y a salir de tu centro una y otra vez hasta que grites mi nombre una y mil veces. Y cuando ya no puedas más. Te llenare con mi leche. **_

Y así sin más Bella tuvo su primer orgasmo, sus músculos rodearon mis dedos con tal fuerza, que yo también me corrí, perdí por completo el control, porque mis colmillos salieron y estuve a punto de morderla de unirla a mi vida para siempre. Pero un vestigio de razón entro en mi cerebro y solo rastrille mis colmillos en su cuello, ella tenía que tomar la decisión, no yo por ella.

Respiramos pesadamente por lo que pareció una eternidad. Cuando sentí que su orgasmo aminoraba, saque mis dedos de su calor. Y la mire. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Pude ver que su rostro se mostraba satisfecho. Como un gato que acaba de tomarse un litro de leche.

De repente ella abrió los ojos, me miro no pude entender su expresión, hasta que sentí que su mano subía hasta mi boca y sentí como tocaba uno de mis colmillos. Y fue cuando lo entendí, había sido un descuidado, se me había olvidado que tenía que retraer mis colmillos. No sabía si ella estaba lista para saber la verdad tan pronto.

Trate de hacerme hacia atrás pero me lo impidió tomándome por la nuca. Me jalo más cerca de ella y me beso pasando su lengua por mis colmillos, yo no me moví para que no se asustara, ella debía de tener todo el control.

Después de unos momentos ella se separo y me miro. _**–Eres un vampiro. **_Sonrió por su declaración.

De todas las cosas que pensé que pasarían cuando se enterara de mi verdad, nunca imagine que su reacción fuera esta.

_**-Sí.**_ Dije sin más.

_**-Ahora comprendo todo. Porque no salen de día, porque trabajan de noche. Y todo el secretismo a su alrededor. **_

_**-¿No estás asustada? **_Pregunte con cautela.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Yo hice una mueca.

_**-No te ofendas.**_ Se apresuro a decirme. –_**No es que no esté sorprendida, eso sí. Pero asustada no. Algo dentro de mí me dice que puedo confiar plenamente en ti. Que no tengo por qué tenerte miedo. Que primero te matarías antes de hacerme daño. **_

Yo asentí pues era verdad. Primero me mataría antes de dañar a Bella.

**-Nunca me he sentido como una chica normal. Siempre he sentido que estoy fuera de lugar, cuando era novia de Jacob.** Yo gruñí. Ella me sonrió. **–Eso ya paso. Bueno cuando yo era su novia.** Volví a gruñir. _**–Edward. **_Grito. _**–Déjame continuar. No me sentía como me siento contigo. Habíamos sido mejores amigos y pensé que por eso lo lógico es que nos hiciéramos novios. Pensé que sería feliz a su lado. Pero me estaba mintiendo ahora me doy cuenta que no sabía lo que era el verdadero amor. Porque en el momento en que sentí tu presencia sabía que mi vida cambiaria. Y no me asusto en lo más mínimo. Tú eres para mí como yo soy para ti.**_

_**-Tú eres mi pareja destinada, mi alma gemela, mi otra mitad. La madre naturaleza te creo especialmente para mí. **_

_**-¿Por cuánto tiempo?**_

_**-Para toda la vida.**_

_**-¿Para toda la vida?**_

_**-Sí.**_

_**-Eso puede ser mucho tiempo.**_ Me dijo.

La mire a los ojos y sonreí pícaramente. _**–Sí, puede ser mucho tiempo. Pero lo bueno es que estaremos juntos para disfrutarlo. Nunca más estaremos solos. Nos tendremos el uno al otro para amarnos por toda la eternidad. Y se me ocurren una o dos cosas para pasar el tiempo sin aburrirnos. **_

Ella me sonrió. _**–Eso espero.**_

_**Fin**_

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊

┊

_**Un pequeño regalo de de Halloween para todas ustedes, espero que lo disfrutaran tanto, como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo. Nos leemos pronto.**_


End file.
